


The Devil Went Down To Georgia

by The_Real_Jason_Todd



Category: Fach - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, immortal fake ah crew - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Devil!Ryan, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Los Santos, MTF Jack Pattillo, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Jason_Todd/pseuds/The_Real_Jason_Todd
Summary: 243 years after the Devil celebrated his birthday in a brothel, he gets a letter, telling him about a group on immortals wrecking havoc in the city of Los Santos. Donning the title ‘The Vagabond’ he decides to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

June 11, 1776, in the Colony of Georgia

The brothel was alive with the tell-tale sounds of sex and the unmistakable smell of alcohol and drugs. Cocaine sat in lines on tables, it’s users long passed out on the floor. A man with icy blue eyes sat in the corner, not a drink nor drug got within a five feet radius of him, a single glass of water sat at his side. The man gazed over the crowd, watching the men get high and drunk, listening to the ones upstairs get laid. A small, sickly looking man, weaved his way through the crowd, all who brushed against him immediately began to shake and cough. He sat next to the ice eyed man with an amused smile.

“Ya know, when Beelzebub said you should have a good time for your birthday, I don’t think that sitting alone in a brothel is what she meant, boss.” The sickly man chuckled “Get a drink, have some drugs, get laid, this,” he said gesturing around them “you sitting in a corner, is boring!”

The man huffed, clearly irritated by the other coming to bother him. “If it makes you happy I’ll solicit a girl for a night.” He hesitated a moment “just because I created drugs addictions does not mean that I myself would like to be addicted as well.” He stood, walking towards one of the ladies, a purpose in his step. 

She grinned at the handsome man, placing a wandering hand on his chest. “What can I do for you, honey?”

He smiled, looking surprisingly confident for someone so uncomfortable. “I’d like to borrow a woman for the night.”

She practically purred, pressing closer to him, “what’s your name, handsome, I’ll get you a nice girl.”

His icy eyes widened for a second, he really didn’t think of a name. He paused thinking really hard. “Uhhh… Ryan Haywood.”

She smiled “Alright Mr.Haywood, come with me.” She pulled softly on his arm leading him upstairs.

“Bye, Ryan!” He heard Famine call. Ryan wasted no time in flipping the man off, following the woman upstairs.

————————————————————————

Molly Ramsey will attest for the rest of her mortal life that that night was the best sex of her life, and if she had to do it again, she’d do it in a hearbeat. He was everything that she had wanted in a lover. He had been perfect.

When her son was born almost 9 months later, she said she knew who the father was. Molly claimed with all of her life that Ryan Haywood was the father, it was a shame they could never find the guy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 243 years of sitting around Hell gets pretty boring. Luckily for Ryan he just might have gotten something to change that!

It turns out Hell is actually really boring, especially when you’re king. After 243 years of not visiting the surface just thinking of new ways to torture Ryan was bored out of his wits. There was no permanent damage here, no blood, no real consequence, what were the souls going to do? Die again? 

He looked around the blackened caves, the smoke from the hellfires drifting around the horrid landscape. Screams echoed in from the darklands, fear and anguish held in their voices. Ryan could only imagine how much pain they were in. 

An approaching fury distracted the dark lord from his thoughts, their massive black wings stirring up the smoke around him. Upon looking he found the creature to have a letter clasped in their talons. They landed on the ground before him with a bow and presented to the letter to him without a word.

Ryan simply took the letter with a grunt, waving off the creature, and regarded the letter wrapped in light. He knew who this letter was from, between the golden designs, the pure white envelope, and the light surrounding it, there was no doubt in his mind; after millions of centuries God sent him a letter. Ryan considered just casting it into the flames, but against his better judgment, took a sharpened claw and sliced through the seal. 

‘Lucifer, I recently learned of a group of Immortal running amok in the city of Los Santos, California. They are killing hundreds and stealing many things. I would send one of my beloved angels, but I do not want to risk their demise. I would like you to send one of your demons in their place. Immortals are a very rare occurrence and I find it very concerning that this many like minded individuals gathered together like this.’ 

Ryan huffed, classic not wanting to risk his kids so making Ryan send his demons. He would admit it was very good timing, perhaps he needn’t send any of people, he was getting very bored after all. He grinned, hopping to his feet to talk to Beelzebub of his soon-to-be absence. He quickly made his way to his old friends cave, keeping his head up and his pace quick. Upon his arrival he quickly closed the door behind him and slammed the letter onto Beelzebub’s desk. 

Grinning Ryan said “I’m going to the surface.” His eyes looked like he was a child on Christmas morning, “I have to, I’m so bored here, Bub!”

Bub huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It’s not like he could say no to the King of Hell, but he was still worried about his friend. “Yeah I guess, just…” he groaned, bending down to open a drawer. When he came up he had a black tactical knife in a holder, with an ornate skull carved into the handle. “Just take this.” 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his friend, “why? I’m the devil I don’t need protection” he waved his hand dismissively. 

Bub shoved the knife in Ryan’s hand. “The world out there is a mess right now, they have powerful weapons.” He turned back to his work “and you should probably pick up a mask before your first kill, it’s a lot harder to get away with murder in the 21 century.”

Ryan grunted in acknowledgement, taking the knife, and walking out the door, with a wave to Bub. “See ya on the flipside” he said, ignoring the groan from the other at the terrible pun. He focused on going to earth, a shadowy door enveloping him, before he emerged in a dark alleyway. 

The first thing Ryan noticed were the sirens wailing in the distance going to stop one crime or another, the next was the rotten corpse of a homeless person propped up against the dumpster next to him. He wrinkled his nose at the sight, before a flash of blue caught his attention. He moved closer to the dumpster, discovering a black leather jacket with a blue pattern had been thrown on top of the lid. It seemed to be in good condition, so Ryan took it having a feeling he’d use it in the future.

The blonde man moved towards the entrance of the alley, taking in the bright lights and colors from the shadows. The city was loud and obnoxious and just what Ryan needed. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds a mask shop and decides it's murder time!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
!!GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD, DEATH, MURDER, AND GORE!!
> 
> I don't shy away from graphically describing a murder. This is not the worst it is going to get, but I have a warning before the graphic stuff starts, all you need to know is that someone dies.

The darkened sky above the city was so clouded with smoke and smog, no one could see the stars. Whatever stars where not covered by the smoke were drowned out by the bright lights of the city itself. Despite all of the lights, Ryan stood in the entrance of a very dark alley, staring out into a busy street. Hundreds of cars passed by the alley, people walking by seemed to avoid the alleys. 

Ryan stepped out into the street, eyeing the couple of passersby’s, before making a left and walking towards the boardwalk he saw. He wasn’t surprised to see that the brightly lit dock was absolutely packed with people. There was bright, neon signs littering the tops of the booths he saw. He quickly decided he didn’t want to go there, so he took a chance and took another left, walking parallel to the beach. 

Ryan took his time, examining all that has changed since his last excursion to the surface. A lot has changed in 200 years he quickly discovered. Upon listening into conversations he quickly learned that no one has a british accent anymore, which was very good for him, he no longer had to fake a shitty accent. One glance up above one of the stores he was approaching, showed him that a new flag has been established. His eyes widened once he took a look at the store itself, really he couldn’t have had better luck, the store was a mask shop! 

Ryan browsed the options before noticing a black mask tucked away in the back, he reached past the other masks and pulled it out, discovering that it was an anatomically correct skull. He knew instantly that was the one he needed to buy. The irony that the last face his victims would see being a skull was far too pleasing to pass up. That and the black went really well with the black on his jacket.

He placed the mask back where he found it before surveying the other customers. An asian in red was carefully examining an owl mask, while the man in blue next to him was talking loudly about some game they had been playing. A teenage girl with dyed blue hair was looking through a rack of skull masks, seemingly looking for something in particular. After looking at her for a second more he noticed that her wallet was sticking pretty far out of her back pocket. He carefully walked towards her, bumping into her slightly, using that distraction to bump the wallet from her pocket.

“Oh I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Ryan apologized hastily, holding the wallet against his thigh.

The girl turned, wide-eyed, before pulling out one wire from her ear and reassuring him that he was fine and that she shouldn’t have been that far in the aisle. She gave a bright smile at him before turning back and looking through the masks once more.

Ryan stuck the wallet in his pocket before, browsing the area, trying to make it look like he actually intended to buy something from this area. Really he didn’t have to stay as long as he did in the area, but he wanted to be sure that it looked convincing before he turned back around and retrieved the mask. He took out the girls wallet and pulled out her cash, before placing the wallet back into his pocket.

Ryan walked up to the counter, placing the money and mask on the counter with a fake smile. It only took a couple of seconds to check out, but it really felt like an eternity, even to someone who’s been alive for one. When the clerk finally gave him the mask, which had been put into a plastic bag, Ryan thanked him as politely as he could and made his way out of the store.

As he stepped onto the street he placed the jacket he held bundled under his arm into the bag. He gave a sly smirk and decided to continue walking along the beach. The waves lapped at the sand, and gulls cried obnoxiously high above his head. If he wasn’t coming out this way to find someone to kill, it really would be a nice night.

He was shaken from his thoughts as a red-head with curly hair was shoved from a doorway, onto the ground in front of him. The guy had a bloody nose, but wore the biggest grin he had seen. Ryan simply stepped around him as the man hopped right back up and started yelling something about not knowing who they were picking a fight with. Ryan really didn’t care, it was none of his business, but yet something in the depths of his consciousness was screaming at him to kill the fuckers that pushed this man to the ground. He stuttered-stepped at the intensity of the urge before shaking it off and continued on his way.

It was a couple more blocks before he finally found a suitable target, a young attractive girl with long black hair, who was drunk off her ass, swaying in a darkened alley. Really he should kill her on principle; don’t go into alleys alone, drunk, or at night, and she was doing all of the above.

(WARNING; BLOOD, GORE, MURDER)

Ryan ducked into the next alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster as he pulled on the jacket and mask. He stood, a sudden sense of bloodlust filled him. The Vagabond stalked out of the alley, watching his prey as she stumbled into a garbage can with a drunken laugh. It had been far too long since his kill. The knife Beelzebub gave him felt light in his hand as he stalked towards the woman. Upon seeing him the woman stumbled back, tripping over some trash, slamming her head back onto the pavement, and slicing her hand on the sharp edge of the dumpster next to her as she tried to catch herself. She screamed as he drew closer, cradling her wounded hand to her chest. The Vagabond pounced, his knife piercing through her chest. The blade had just missed a rib, sliding between two to puncture the woman’s lungs. Her scream immediately became gurgled and bubbly. Blood poured from the wound as The Vagabond lifted his blade from the woman’s flesh, opting to make a deep cut on the woman’s arm instead of killing her just yet. She was paling substantially as he drug the knife across her chest, making a deep cut. She let out one last, soft whimper before The Vagabond finally decided to end it, slicing through her throat. 

He stood, covered in blood, with a high one could only get from the death of another by their hands. The Vagabond glanced over to the side, where the young teenager from earlier stood confidently. He raised his knife, but she just smiled and said “Nice mask! Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul what I saw here.” He tilted his head in confusion, before slowly lowering the knife. She was still a kid in his eyes, he wasn’t going to kill her. He quickly gestured for her to leave, so she did with a wave and a smile one could only describe as murderous.

Ryan shook his head, and sheathed the knife, deciding that it was for the best that he leave before the police showed up. He distantly heard sirens and immediately took off down the alleyway, nimbly avoiding obstacles and climbing walls. He took off the mask and jacket once he felt he was far enough away, brushing the blood on his hands off onto the jacket. He walked back into the crowd, mask and jacket in the bag, vanishing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic, so I’m still figuring things out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I’ll see you in the next one!


End file.
